


MY YOUTH IS YOURS

by odetojoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetojoy/pseuds/odetojoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re quiet after that - well, Kageyama is. Hinata not so much. At first he’s talking mile a minute about how much he hates being short and "why can’t I just be a few centimetres taller, Kageyama?" and Kageyama doesn’t know what to say because he’s too entranced by the way the sun falls on Hinata’s hair and the shade of his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Summer of sixteen, Hinata Shouyou remembers by falling in love on melting ice cream and the first time his lips taste liquor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY YOUTH IS YOURS

Summer of sixteen, Hinata Shouyou remembers by falling in love on sweet melting ice cream and the first time his lips taste liquor. Neither of the two is as important as a pair of dark blue eyes he spends it with.

 

There’s no wind blowing, the air is unbearably warm and sometimes you feel like there’s nothing to breathe in. Kageyama’s bangs are sweaty, sticking to his forehead; he keeps pushing them back, though, murmuring about needing a haircut.

Sun shines on the burning pavement, and they are challenging each other to walk on it bare footed. Neither of them wants to, of course, so they both end up doing it, managing to turn it into a competition - just like everything else. It burns against his feet and he runs and _ow_ ’s across it, beating Kageyama just by an inch.

Leaves are turning yellow, Hinata notices, not like they do in autumn, but like they do when summer is as hot as it is now. Ground is too dry - it hasn’t rained in ages.

 

They buy ice cream on the way home. (Kageyama one scoop of vanilla and Hinata three scoops of different flavours.)

His ice cream melts in its cone and he hurries to lick it, gets most of it on his nose, and catches Kageyama staring. He laughs and calls him a dumbass, but over the time they’ve known each other, his insults have lost its bark. It makes Hinata wonder if they’re pushing each other’s button because it’s more of a habit now, than anything else.

Kageyama takes longer to finish his one scoop; when Hinata points that out, Kageyama barks out “Some of us may actually want to enjoy the ice cream, you know,” and eats his cone. Hinata doesn’t like the taste of cone, so after he licks all of his ice cream, he throws it away.

“Maybe I should’ve thrown it on some plants! Biodegradable and all that stuff,” he comments, looking behind himself. Kageyama _tch_ es and tugs on the sleeve of his tee, murmuring about wanting to sit somewhere in shade.

They sit on the swings in the park a five-minute walk from school and toss the only water bottle they have between each other. Hinata takes a gulp, his throat bobs because of the motion and feels sweat dip closer to the collar of his shirt. _It’s too hot to live._

Kageyama has his gaze pointed to the mountains and hills ahead of them, breathes in deeply.

“Do you think it’s a bit colder there,” he wonders out loud.

“Um. I live there, idiot. Of course I know,” Hinata punches his shoulder.

 _Oh, yeah_ Kageyama thinks.

“Well, is it?”

Hinata shrugs. “Depends. In the woods, yeah, But it’s not that high of a hill to actually be cold.”

“It’s not like here, though. It’s windier,” he adds.

“Makes sense,” Kageyama says, gaze still fixed on the hills.

Hinata tosses him the water bottle and watches the way Kageyama dips his head back a bit, exposes the line of his long neck. He’s got a nice neck, Hinata thinks.

They swing back and forth; that is - Hinata does. Kageyama mostly just shuffles his feet and sometimes moves from left to right, knocking into Hinata. Hinata bumps his shoulder back into Kageyama’s, and they and up tackling each other to the ground because neither of them knows how to do anything lightly. They get up after a few minutes of rolling on the ground, all dusty and breathing heavily. Kageyama pushes himself from the ground and jogs to catch up to Hinata, who is running north.

“Noya called, he said to meet them at the bleachers,” he says when Kageyama asks him where they’re going.

Hot wind blows completely uselessly; it doesn’t do much of anything, especially cooling anyone down, except lifting a few strands of Hinata’s already messy hair. (Why is there a thing such as warm wind, anyway?) He would very much like it to cool them down a bit, but it does no such thing.

 

They stop jogging after a while, instead opt to spend the short walk there walking side by side.

The bleachers are a place most of their friends meet up, and sometimes some punk or underground or however the hell those kids are called, smoking or whatever they usually do. Hinata likes them, though. They are weird, in a way (not that anyone in his current friend group isn’t also considered weird), and he in no way wants to be like them; but they also always say hi and invite him to sit with them when he falls on his face or does something equally stupid.

The bleachers are actually a football court - old and partially abandoned. Partially, of course, only because high school students in Miyagi have somehow decided it’s a perfect spot for them, especially during vacation. The main thing on the court are obviously the bleachers, because the rest of the place is basically a dump. As if the bleachers are any better, Hinata muses, with their worn out plastic seats scattered with hundreds of chewing gums.

They sometimes play volleyball here as well, on the days like today, when sun is too hot and there’s no school for another few weeks or so.

If he has a new game for his handheld console, he brings that to the bleachers with him. Then they spend hours sprawled across the seats, trying to beat each others’ high scores. Last time, Tanaka got so excited that he threw Daichi’s PSP ten feet in the air. He caught it, but still didn’t have a nice time.

 

This time, however, when Hinata and Kageyama come to the bleachers, they are not met with volleyballs flying around, or Tanaka and Nishinoya fighting over a console. Rather than that, they are met with Nishinoya and Tanaka holding something else in their hands. And it doesn’t look good.

“Is that alcohol?” yells Hinata.

Noya nods proudly. Kageyama has a bad feeling about all of this.

Hinata is all wide eyes and curious looks. He glances at Kageyama, who’s expression doesn’t say he’s too happy about all of this. Hinata nudges him.

“You okay?” he says. “We don’t have to drink, you know. If you don’t want to.”

Kageyama scowls, but feels more at ease at Hinata’s words. So he nods.

“No, it’s fine,” he scratches the back of his head and makes a funny face. “It’s just that I’ve, you know. Never really tried it.”

He feels embarrassed admitting that in front of Hinata, so he looks at his shoes and tries playing with the hem of his tee.

“Me neither!” Hinata jumps. “It’s gonna be both our first times! How cool!”

As always, his enthusiasm is catching, because Kageyama can feel himself letting out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

“You find everything cool.”

“Ah, _youth_ ,” says Nishinoya from the seats a few steps away from them, and pretends to clutch his heart. Both him and Tanaka are making faces.

“You’re only a year ahead of us,” Kageyama comments, not understanding their behavior one bit.

Hinata doesn’t care about what they’re saying, though, because he’s had a thought that makes his insides churn and hair on the nape of his neck rise.

“Daichi is gonna kill us!”

That makes the three boys who’ve been bickering turn to look at him, Tanaka giving him a look.

“We haven’t actually thought that far,” Noya says.

Tanaka shakes his head. “He won’t mind. Suga likes wine - we’ve got wine. So he won’t make a fuss.”

Kageyama shrugs, and Hinata mumbles something how Tanaka and Nishinoya should take the blame if Daichi goes his angry dad-mode.

After a few minutes, Tanaka and Noya end up explaining what they bought to the other two, even though they know nothing about those drinks except their names.

“I have no idea what’s going on,” Hinata says, looking blankly at the bottles they’ve now piled on the floor. Kageyama nods next to him and he feels better somehow, knowing he’s not the only one who sucks at this.

 

By the time the rest of them get there, he’s mainly lost an interest in the liquor those two brought, instead he’s laying sprawled out on the bleachers with his head in Kageyama’s lap, while the other one is trying desperately hard to push him off. “Move, dumbass, it’s too hot for you to be so close to me.”

Hinata just hums, closing his eyes. Kageyama gives up after a while, instead decides to lay back in the uncomfortable seat and feel the sun pick at his skin. Hinata talks about how they should’ve bought snacks on their way there, and Kageyama makes a noise of approval whenever needed.

“You wanna sleep over at mine tonight?” Hinata asks, and looks at Kageyama with wide eyes, asking for confirmation, Not that Kageyama knows how to say ‘no’ to Hinata anymore, anyway. He shrugs, makes a noncommittal noise and Hinata knows what that means, he always knows what Kageyama means. The smile he receives is nothing short of blinding, Hinata fist bumps the air, barking out a “nice!”. Hinata’s parents love Kageyama, well, they’re Hinatas, so they like everything and everyone, just like their son. His mother always cooes about Kageyama and mothers him, talking about him as if he’s already a part of the family. Hinata’s dad is literally the adult version of Hinata, with his looks and more watered down but still eccentric behavior. Natsu is like sunshine incarnate, that goes without saying. She has quickly adapted to calling Kageyama her _nii-chan_ , which always has Kageyama make a funny expression when she does. Kageyama at first didn’t know how to act around them, was awkward and clumsy; but now they’re getting along just fine. They invite him over for dinners and holidays and let him come whenever he feels like not being in his too empty home. They make him feel _warm_ , just like Hinata himself does. They’re all so loud and _alive._

 

Hinata tastes beer that day - it’s gross.

“Why is this so bad?” he yells, not believing his own taste buds. “I thought people enjoyed drinking this.”

Tanaka slaps him on the back. “You kind of get numb to the taste after the sixth one.”

Hinata scowls, that doesn’t sound too encouraging to him, and takes another sip. _Nope,_ still bad. He sees Kageyama from the corner of his eye glaring at the beer is his hands, but trying to chug it down nonetheless.

He looks at Tanaka. “But I don’t wanna drink six of those.”

Tanaka laughs and turns around, as if Hinata just said the funniest thing in the world. He busies himself with a bottle of what Hinata recognizes is sake, pouring himself some in one of the plastic cups they’ve brought. Hinata lens in, trying to get the scent of the stuff. _Ack._

“You want some?” Tanaka hands him the cup.

Hinata nods reluctantly. “Only a sip.”

Tanaka nudges the cup to Hinata and he takes it, swallowing the tiniest bit. _Bitter._

He probably makes a funny face, because it has Nishinoya and Tanaka laughing at him, and even Suga struggles to hide a smile behind his hand.

“I’m fine with this,” he waves around with his can of beer, and goes to sit next to Kageyama on top of the bleachers.

Kageyama seems to have warmed up a bit to his drink, and is sipping it now without making too many grimaces. When Hinata asks him about it, he mumbles something about cooling him down or whatever, while Hinata assumes back his position with his head in the other’s lap.

“I’m gonna chug all of it in one go.”

He sees Kageyama’s eyes widen comically. “No.”

“Yes.”

He stands up from Kageyama’s lap and takes the can, lifting it to his lips.

“Wait.”

He stops and gives Kageyama a puzzled look.

“It’s only fair if we both do it.”

Hinata laughs and there’s that; Kageyama goes to find them both two unopened cans because _it’s only fair that way, dumbass,_ and they’re toasting in a way one would with champagne.

“Kanpai!” they both say at the same time, and then they’re both chugging down their entire drink that would have Suga start fussing over them, if he saw. They cough and Hinata laughs, and then sound rings in Kageyama’s ears as he’s wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“That’s gross.”

 

They’re quiet after that - well, Kageyama is. Hinata not so much. At first he’s talking mile a minute about how much he hates being short and _why can’t I just be a few centimetres taller, Kageyama?_ and Kageyama doesn’t know what to say because he’s too entranced by the way the sun falls on Hinata’s hair and the shade of his skin. He can feel pleasantly buzzed, and can kind of understand why people talk about this so much.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Hinata asks, eyebrow raised.

“You.”

That has Hinata making a funny face, his mouth in an ‘o’ shape, faint blush dusting his cheeks. He smiles and looks down, his gaze going all kinds of soft.

It’s so _warm_ , not because of the summer heat, but because of Hinata, Hinata, _Hinata._

 

They fall back into silence, Hinata drops his head on Kageyama’s shoulder and closes his eyes. He can hear their teammates’ voices in the near distance, but he doesn’t pay them any mind. He doesn’t care how cheesy it sounds, but all he wants right now is to be with Kageyama. Be next to him, breathe in his scent, talk to him about whatever pops into his head and _wow that cloud looks_ just _like Natsu’s pigtails!_ and feel his soothing presence next to him. He’s always astounded by how calm he feels next to Kageyama, how one look from him can soothe his nerves like no words from others. On the contrary, though, sometimes it’s completely the opposite. It’s all jittery feelings in his stomach and nervous glances sent Kageyama’s way. If Kageyama notices, he doesn’t say anything.

Hinata hums appreciatively when Kageyama rakes his hand in his hair, giving him a soft massage. There’s a ball in the air when he opens his eyes, as well as their friends’ voices slurring the words they seem to be yelling. He can hear Asahi’s cry of _no!_ and Nishinoya’s laugh. It’s probably better not to even investigate on what’s happening down there. Not that he would want to move, anyway.

Hinata falls in love with the bitter taste of beer and warm wind on his skin, soft hands in his hair and distant laughs.

 

They walk home at sunset; the yellows and then reds and oranges all mixing together. It’s beautiful, Hinata thinks. If he had to describe how Kageyama makes him feel, it would be the color of this sky.

He says so to Kageyama (“You make me feel like the color of the sky!”) to which he responds by hiding his face in his hands and mumbling “shut up” while blushing furiously. It’s adorable.

“Your cheeks are the color of the sky.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Kageyama moans and pushes Hinata to the side.

He laughs and answers by blowing a raspberry in Kageyama’s direction as they continue walking, their hands swinging between them, knuckles touching barely a few times. He looks at Kageyama, who is already staring at him in such a ways that makes him want to squirm and get close to him and hug him so tightly his hands start hurting.

They argue over who got tipsier for the rest of the way; when Kageyama argues that it was _obviously_ Hinata because he’s much shorter so it’s harder for him to handle it, Hinata tackles him to the floor, their bodies tangling in the process.

They lay there in the dust for a few moments, both breathing heavily on top of one another as the night falls around them. Hinata’s gaze drops to Kageyama’s lips, which look soft and lovely and _wait I shouldn’t be thinking about this_ and he quickly averts his eyes, doesn’t check for whether he got caught looking. Kageyama grabs his elbow and hauls him up, saying softly: “Come on, you don’t want your mother to worry.”

Hinata hops to his feet, skipping a few metres away from Kageyama, who now broke into an almost-run after him.

As the silence falls between them when they start walking at a normal pace again, and the evening air gets chillier, Hinata catches Kageyama looking more times than once. He wants to say so much, but there are no words he can find, doesn’t know how to explain everything going on in his head and bugging him when he sits too close to Kageyama or even when he’s alone in his bedroom, trying to fall asleep but the thoughts of the other boy won’t leave his head. All he knows is that he likes spending time with Kageyama, and that he maybe feels about him in  a way that other boys feel about Kiyoko san. It’s all very confusing and somewhat frustrating - Hinata is not wordy enough to pull it off, so he settles on giving Kageyama the warmest look he can manage, that conveys how he feels about him. Kageyama blushes faintly and drops his gaze to the ground, smiling that gentle, private smile.

It’s okay, Hinata guesses. Because Kageyama doesn’t seem to mind him that much either.

 

They get to Hinata’s place when it’s already pitch black outside, despite summer and the day being longer. They take off their shoes at the door while his mother greets them, kissing both their foreheads. She tells them about the pork curry they can heat up in the kitchen, which they eat in front of the television that’s playing some game show neither of them really cares about. Kageyama seems to be all up in the food he’s eating, Hinata thinks he might actually choke. He knows that Kageyama’s favorite food is pork curry, which is probably why he can’t _not_ invite him over on the days he know his parents are making it.

Hinata is a messy eater, which Kageyama wastes no time telling him every time they eat together (which is _often_ ) and this time is no different. He plays with the food on his plate, gets shit all over himself and generally looks more childish than his little sister does. They sit there some time after they’ve finished eating their dinner, empty plates and stomachs full.

 

Hinata’s parents go to bed after a while; they wish them goodnight and kiss both before going to the bedroom, door clicking shut behind them. They’ve turned the television volume down so it’s barely a whisper in the room, all else that’s heard are the crickets in the night and their steady breathing.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispers in the dark of the room, the only light coming from the TV. He turns around to look at Kageyama. “What do you think of me?”

Kageyama gets a funny look on his face and stares at him dumbly, he doesn’t seem to realise what’s Hinata going at. “What do you mean, dumbass?”

Hinata rolls his eyes and nudges his shoulder against Kageyama’s. “You know…”

He doesn’t really see in this dark that much, not really, but he can feel Kageyama’s eyes on him, questioning and unmoving. As if to say: _I really don’t._

He can feel the taller boy shrug against his side. “You know that already.”

He does, he knows that Kageyama tolerates him, even _enjoys_ his company. He knows that he’s the first real friend Kageyama has ever had, and that they are partners, teammates, _friends._ (He didn’t think he’d be calling Kageyama his friend ever in his life, but here he is.) He knows that Kageyama gets flustered when called his first name, that his nose gets scrunched up whenever he’s focused on something, that he sucks at Math and English as much as Hinata himself, all of his quirks and habits and everything important, just like the fact that he knows that Kageyama likes him. But it’s still not _enough_.

Because how can he know if Kageyama gets the same warm and giddy feeling he does when they meet or talk or even when he _thinks_ of him? Does he think of Hinata’s hands and eyes and hair and neck the way that Hinata thinks about his? Is he someone he befriended because he was just _there_ , or because he actually wanted to? Hinata feels all those nagging questions in the back of his head, but he settles just on that dumb one that simply confused Kageyama and didn’t do much else.

“Mhm,” he mumbles in an answer, instead of explaining himself like he wanted to. He doesn’t think he would be well-spoken enough to convey it anyway. “I guess.”

Kageyama looks like he wants to say something, reassure Hinata in some way or another, but instead settles on putting his arm around the other boy and pulling him in so they’re close to each other. And like, _close_. Hinata’s head is really near Kageyama’s chest, and he can feel his heartbeat on his cheek. It’s soothing, Hinata thinks, even if it skips a few times too many to go unnoticed. Maybe that’s why it is soothing in the first place. There’s a hand in his hair, combing through the unruly mess. He feels like crying, but not in a bad, sad way. His heart is just so full and he feels so so _so_ much all the time, especially right now, and he needs to think about annoying things, like not being able to jump serve or Oikawa Tooru’s shit eating grin or supplementary classes, to not do something embarrassing like _cry_ in front of Kageyama.

Kageyama coughs. “I’m,” he starts, voice croaky. “Not really good with words, y’know.”

And Hinata does know, but that still doesn’t make him any less confused, because all he knows is that his life has been nothing but confusion and wild mess of emotions ever since he’s met this tall, dark haired _dick_ who’s also kind of made his life about five hundred percent better.

“I know,” Hinata answers instead. “Me neither.”

Kageyama shakes his head in a weird way, that Hinata has learned to decipher in the months he’s known him as _I’m trying to find the right words_ , so he doesn’t say anything, instead waits patiently and plays with the sleeve of Kageyama’s shirt.

“I really care about you, Hinata,” Kageyama starts, and Hinata feels his chest constricting and eyes getting wetter and _fuck no I’m not crying because of this idiot_. The same idiot he _might_ have something resembling romantic feelings for. Or whatever. “And I’m not saying that because I feel like I should. You know I don’t do stuff like that.” And Hinata knows that as well - Kageyama never says anything he doesn’t mean. He’s brutally honest, maybe too much at times and at cost of his own relationships, but honest nonetheless.

He nods, to show his companion that he’s following him, and murmurs, “I know. What do you want to say, Tobio?”

The other boy chews on his bottom lip, a contemplative look on his face. “Can I kiss you?” he blurts.

Hinata is at first taken aback, but after the initial shock passes, all he can think is _yesyesyes, finally_. He thinks he might scream, so instead of voicing his confirmation, he just nods really vigorously, a thousand-watt smile lighting up his features.

“Yeah?” Kageyama asks, because apparently no matter how well he knows Hinata, it’s obviously not enough to soothe his worries.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hinata practically moans, voice an octave too high and breathy. _Oh my god._

He tilts his head so he’s face to face with Kageyama, and when the other leans in, he does the same thing as well until their lips meet. It’s funny, he thinks. Neither of them really knows what they’re doing, they’re just sort of mushing their faces together and trying not to bump their teeth together - that doesn’t seem all that pleasant. Kageyama’s lips are soft, Hinata thinks, just like he thought they would be. It can’t last more than three seconds, Hinata counts, before they’re pulling apart, both flushed and embarrassed. _Holy shit._

“That was so nice and shitty at the same time,” Hinata quirps as they sit in silence for a moment, and the awkward moment is broken and Kageyama honest to god _laughs_. It’s practically music to his ears. “Wanna try again?”

Kageyama makes that strangled noise he makes when he’s caught off guard, and he nods as if his life depended on it.

This time, Hinata is the one who leans in, he tilts his head to the side and presses their lips together more softly this time as he closes his eyes, and can feel Kageyama do the same as his eyelashes flutter against his cheek. This is much better, he concludes, and moves his lips slowly against Kageyama’s. Kageyama responds by doing the same, and Hinata honestly feels like he’s in the other world right now. The kiss lasts longer this time, Hinata doesn’t remember to count, and when they pull apart it’s different. Kageyama is looking at him under his eyelashes and his expression is so _open_ that Hinata just wants to lean back in and kiss him again. He doesn’t, but Kageyama does, even though he doesn’t kiss him on the lips this time. He cups Hinata’s face in his hands and kisses his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, chin, cheeks again, before he murmurs “I like you _so much_ ,” and pecks his lips once more. And Hinata feels as if he could melt against him like that, feels so many things at once, wants to stay like this forever, forever.

 

He tugs Kageyama’s hand and laces their fingers together, whispers “Let’s go to sleep,” in the dark and quiet of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what is characterization


End file.
